


The Easy Way Out

by ProfaneTernion (orionCipher)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU bullshit, Drabble, Gen, Short as Shit, There was gonna be more but eh.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionCipher/pseuds/ProfaneTernion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily takes things into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Easy Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks again to Matatabi. Please stop dying.

They'd known he'd be coming.

They 'd hidden, in secret places, behind oaths and solemnity, but no one truly believed that any of it would stop him. One way or another Voldemort would find the Potter's, find Harry, and something would have to be dome.

While James could only think in terms of wizards and witchcraft and potions, Lily drew from her Muggle life and made her own backup plans.

When the door burst open in the middle of the night, wands drawn, spells at the ready, Lily Potter ended a tyrants reign with a single shot, square in the forehead.


End file.
